Knock
by kirashiki
Summary: Rick should learn to knock.; Richonne oneshot. ; No smut but adult themes so rated M I guess.


**_I wrote this like two months ago and never posted it. Why? Because it's shit, that's why. It's just a little something I wrote because I am a whore for procrastination. Enjoy if you will._**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Without even thinking to knock, Rick turned the doorknob to Michonne' s room, entering uninvited.

"Hey, Michonne I-"

"Rick!" She shouted in a mortified voice.

It was then that Rick realised the she had her hand in her panties, legs spread wide...she was masturbating. His mouth dropped opened and he rushed out of the room apologizing profusely.

Michonne slapped her forehead with her eyes closed muttering over and over how stupid she was for not locking the door before pleasing herself.

How the hell was she ever supposed to look Rick in the eye anymore? An even better question was, why the fuck didn't he knock!?

She hoped he wouldn't think she was some crazed pervert who did this often. It was natural! She was a woman who had needs and dammit if no one could satisfy them for her, she'd do it for herself!

Rick knew he wouldn't be getting to bed at a reasonable hour tonight; not with the image of Michonne fingerfucking herself engraved in his mind.

"Damn" he swore as he continued tossing and turning.

Rick tried his best to push the image out of his head by shutting his eyes and forcing himself to sleep.

xXxX

When Michonne arrived at the breakfast table the next morning everyone had already started on their meals. Rick, the kids and Daryl. Usually, Rick made sure to wake her along with the kids. She imagined he was too embarrassed to face her after what he'd witnessed.

"Good morning." She said letting her presence be know. Everyone returned her greeting with bright smiles except for Rick who practically had his face in his food. He was as red as a beet; clearly, someone was still embarrassed.

Michonne rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't that big of a deal. She walked to the empty chair at the table where her plate full of pancakes waited patiently for her.

Once everyone's plates were clear she cleared her throat a bit. "Can I talk to you?" She asked looking at Rick.

Daryl and Carl looked back and forth from the both of them. They'd noticed the distance between Rick and Michonne during breakfast and wondered what caused it.

"Sure." He said still unable to look her in the eye. "Lead the way."

Michonne led them to her room where they could have some privacy. She shut the door behind them and crossed her arms noting how he refused to look at her in the eye.

Michonne scoff and shook her head.

"Look, Rick, I'm sorry about what you saw since you're acting so traumatised from it."

"Yeah well maybe next time you should lock the door."

"Or maybe next time you should knock." She tilted her head. " You know? Like a normal person."

"Hey this isn't on me. It's on you for doing...that... thang you did." His cheeks burned red.

Michonne almost laughed at how serious he was taking this.

"It's not that serious Rick."

"It is Michonne! What if it were Carl or Judith, huh? Then what?"

This time she did laugh. Really loudly; because this was ridiculous.

"Ok, first of all, Judith can't even walk and Carl was sleeping as usual."

"Well what if I were Daryl?"

"Then he'd probably behave the same way as you. Like a child."

"Excuse me?" He rose his eyebrow.

"You heard me. I was masturbating Rick. It happens, why are you so shocked?"

"Because!" He whispered harshly. "You don't have to do that. You're a beautiful woman Michonne. You'll find someone."

"Well I haven't yet. So until then, that's the alternative. What did you even want?"

" I was going to ask you to go on a run with me today, and have someone take over your watch duty. It's ok though, I asked Daryl instead."

Michonne frowned at him. He replaced her?

"You replaced me?"

He nodded.

"Wow, ok. Good luck on your run then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have watch duty."

Rick could have sworn that she looked hurt when he revealed that he'd asked Daryl to go on the run with him instead. Maybe he was over thinking things.

...

"You been actin weird all morning man. What the hell?" Daryl grumbled

Rick took a deep breath, eyes still on the road.

"Yeah..."

"Something happen with Chonne?"

Rick took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at his friend.

"How'd you know?"

" She was acting weird too." Daryl shrugged

"I walked in on her last night..."

"Oh shit. With who?"

"No, you ain't gettin it. It was just her."

Daryl burst out laughing. "Man what the hell? This what got you upset? What you jealous of her fingers?" Daryl continued laughing his ass off.

"I don't see what's so funny." Rick muttered.

"You taking too long. She ain't gone wait forever. You can't be mad."

"I know that ok?" Rick snapped

"But you're still pissed?"

"Yea...I guess you could say that."

...

It had been hours since Rick and Daryl were due back and Michonne was now starting to worry. She laid in her bed finding getting to sleep impossible. She wouldn't, not until they made it back. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She jumped slightly before asking who it was.

"It's me." Came Rick's voice. Well, atleast he learned to knock.

"Come in."

He stepped in quietly, closing the door behind him.

He had a bag in his hand and he looked nervous about whatever it was.

"We took a little longer. Got a few things. Good stuff; Food, found a few guns, ammo, clothes and um.." he cleared his throat. "Uh...I don't like this, but Daryl said I should get it for you." He handed her the bag and looked away shyly.

Michonne reached into the bag and pulled out the item. She stared at it for a while before throwing her head back in laughter.

She laughed so loud that Daryl, who was somewhere in the living room, joined her in laughing loudly _. That asshole._ Rick should've known better than to listen to him.

"You got me a vibrator?" She asked smiling broadly. Mostly because she found him to be extremely cute when he was embarrassed.

"Daryl said it was a good idea. I was stupid to listen since this was clearly one of his pranks. Just...just pretend this never happened ok?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not used to women doing that stuff. I was married."

"And? Oh Rick, don't for one second think that your wife never masturbated because I can guarantee you, she has. You just didn't know." She teased.

"I don't like it." He whispered.

"I'm not asking you to like it, but it's my body and what I do with it is my choice. Respect that."

"I know. Im sorry." He nodded while he apologized, "It's just...you shouldn't have to do that. You shouldn't have to please yourself, you deserve to be worshiped by someone who cares for you. There's people willing to help...if you need it." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Are you offereing?"

"Wha..?"

"You heard me."

"I...if you don't mind, I mean I'm a better choice than..say Eugene or something right?" He joked trying to play it off.

"Oh my god." She said in awe

"What?"

"You're upset because you're in love with me." She teased

"Michonne"

"Admit it."

Rick sighed.

She walked over to him slowly closing nearly all the space between them.

"Admit it." She whispered.

"Fine. I hate that you're in here alone because I was too much of a coward and waited until it was too late."

"It's not too late." She quickly disagreed.

Michonne stared at him.

Rick stared back at her lovingly before closing the space between them and kissing her softly.

They kissed until the back of her legs hit the bed, he then laid her down gently and followed by hovering over her.

"Are you sure?"

Michonne threaded her fingers through his curls and nodded.

Rick lowered himself onto her while she held onto him tightly.

He slid his fingers down her panties feeling her slick slit...

Before they could go further they heard a wail from the baby monitor.

They both froze; turned to the monitor then back to each other and laughed.

Michonne pulled his face to hers and gave him one last kiss.

"Go get her." She giggled

Rick sighed and hesitantly peeled himself from her and headed to the door. He turned around to face her before leaving. "Later?" He asked hopeful.

"Later." She confirmed with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

author note : So there it is. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
